Shattered Hearts
by I-Just-Wanna-Live-Forever
Summary: Madge is broken inside after her breakup, sad and depressed, she believes that as long as she smiles pretty, everything will go back to normal. This gilded attitude of her may start to slip away as drama ensues with her ex and her friends, fights? Maybe even Love? MODERN AU T for Cussing & innuendos. Main Ships: Gadge Everlark Odesta Genre: Romance Humor Drama Friendship
1. Pastries?

Do you ever wonder how something so wonderful can turn into something so hideous? No? Well, that's what I was thinking as I was crying into my Best Friend's Shoulder. She patted my back and said a few comforting words but she couldn't get me to stop.

Don't get me wrong, Katniss Bethany Everdeen is probably one of the most amazing people you'd ever meet, but she's not exactly one for feelings. I, Margaret Maysilee Undersee however, am loaded with happiness and tears. We're not very alike personality-wise but she's the ebony to my ivory, the moon to my sun, the one that drags me out of parties drunk on something slipped into my drink. I love her, and that's all that matters.

I think I was on my second box of ultra-plush strawberry scented tissue box when Katniss grabbed my shaking shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Look, Madge, I know it hurts. But you've _got to _hold yourself together! You need to stop being so stupid!"

When Katniss saw me crying into my hands again, she took up a softer tone.

"Aw, Madgey please don't cry, I'm sorry." Katniss handed me another tissue and I dried my eyes.

"No, no. its fine and you're right," I sniffled again till I got my normal voice back.

"I do need to pull myself together. Even better, I'll beat his sorry a-"

A knock interrupted my comment, "Miss? You have a request to see you."

I sighed, _great. _"Thank you Bernard, I'll get back to you on that shortly."

"Of course, Miss."

Let me explain the major formality, Bernard's my family's butler. Yeah, I have money, my father's a government official, I live in a mansion. The list could go on forever and ever. I'm not stuck up whatsoever though, despite what rumors said about me in the past.

Katniss leaned over my window and stared outside in shock.

"You _invited _him?"

"Yeah, why are so mad when I bring him with us. You liked him so much when I introduced you guys, I thought you were gonna explode in joy right there."

"I was not gonna explode! Maybe a slight leak…"

I laughed for the first time in ages as I left Katniss staring out to the boy outside.

I was halfway down the stairs when the door bell rang. "I'll get it Bernard!"

"Oh no, Miss. You mustn't! I shall-"

My hand gripped the gilded doorknob as I looked over my shoulder. "I don't think you'd want to."

When my glass door opened, I was trampled by my friends and I fell on the floor. I guess being short isn't always nice.

"Where is he!?"

"I'm gonna strangle him!"

"I'm gonna rip his organs out, scalp his head and feed his limbs to the wolves!"

"Guys" I croaked, "a little help?" My blonde hair was wrangled and my face was flushed with exhaustion.

"I'm so sorry Madge!" Annie helped me off my feet and smiled at me.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yes Annie. Thanks."

Let me introduce you to this crazy group called my friends. First up is Annie Cresta, she's the sweet, little flower. She's so caring and she always tells us her hair is brown not red, but I still think its auburn.

Next is Johanna Mason, she's the scariest out of all of us. Her brown hair is cropped to her shoulders and she tends to be a huge flirt. She's the one that usually gets me drunk at parties, but we still love her.

Then there's Finnick Odair. The 'sexiest' person at our school, like me, he was objected to crude rumors, but despite what they said he's really a big sweetheart. Also, he's _not _player, despite his looks. He actually has a girlfriend, Annie.

Finally, there's- Wait. Where's Peeta?

"Where's Baker boy?" We were in my room and Johanna was lying on my bed, scrolling through my texts.

"Over here! Hey Finn! Give me a hand!" Finnick rushed out of the room to help Peeta, leaving me with Katniss, Johanna, and Annie.

"Holy fuck! Where'd you get this?" Finnick's voice echoed through the halls.

"Made it myself, actually, I wanted to make Madge happier."

Annie started to fish-tail my hair as she listened into Finnick and Peeta's conversation a bit.

"I wonder what they're talking about. Apparently, Peeta thinks you'll like it."

Johanna stopped looking through my phone and sat. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa, _that implies two things Mrs. Odesta. One is-"

"Hold up, Odesta? Where's that from?"

"It's your couple name; whole school's talking about it. Anyway, as I was saying, One," She held up her pointer, "Finnick and Peeta are gay. Or, two," she held up another finger, "They brought us a giant cake."

Annie looked a bit green when Johanna was explaining, "I think I'd know if my boyfriend wasn't straight Jo."

"Yes, I like the latter also," Katniss said from across the room

Johanna Pouted, "You guys just love hurting me don't you?"

Katniss threw a pillow at the other brunette. "It's fun!"

"Shut up Brainless."

Annie laughed as Katniss stuck her tongue out at Johanna.

"Comfort food; Get your fresh comfort food! No Tears! Only Smiles please!" Peeta and Finnick rolled in a kart full of tarts and buns and little cakes.

"Oh my God," Katniss ran over to them. I saw Peeta's eyes brighten as he saw her, they are totally getting together. I'll make sure of it.

Katniss smiled at Peeta before completely raiding the buns, "Cheese Buns! These are my favorites!"

We all laughed at Katniss's Cheese bun Fetish before each grabbing a dessert.

Annie and Johanna stuffed a bunch of candy into their bras; Finnick asked Annie if he could get some. But you probably would guess what happened after.

I in particular took an ice cream tub from my freezer and three chocolate bars from Peeta.

I sat down next to Katniss and we shared the buns she picked up.

"Still want to cry Madgey? My shoulder is still here for you"

"I think I'm okay for now Kit Kat."

Okay, I'm still majorly depressed inside and my heart feels like a million broken pieces. But as long as I look happy on the outside it's okay right?

I'm pretty sure I'll still end up adding to my **Shattered Hearts**.

* * *

**I'm pretty proud of myself :) This is the most I've written. 1,056 word! Yeah! That's one thing crossed off my resolution. Now I just need a boyfriend who loves the Hunger Games! ^_^ But, yes I hope you follow! If you would like to Beta, feel free to PM me **


	2. Glimmer!

Everyone left as I sunk into my frilly bed. _Goodness _my head hurts, I love my friends and all but they can really loud! I thought back to what Katniss told me before she left.

"_Madge, you need to talk to him. I'm sure he misses you."_

"_No! You saw what he did! It was even in front of my own eyes." Tears were threatening to fall again; I wiped them away quickly before she noticed._

"_I know Madgey. I'm not an idiot, I have eyes," she sighed "I know it hurt you and I want to help you, so please, try and talk to him." _

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No!"_

"_Then why?"_

"_I can't! His _new_ girlfriend has maybe twice the strength I have __**and **__she has her group of friends to help her out."_

"_Madge, she a freaking twig with tiny curves next to you. If she were to actually get in a fight with you, I'm sure you would win."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes Really! Gale Hawthorne shouldn't have broken up with you, you're amazing and talented! If he's not going to be a man and let you do all the work, tell him 'I don't give a fuck'."_

"_I guess I could talk to him… but what if she picks up the phone?"_

"_Call her what she is and tell her what's on your mind."_

Maybe I should call; I still have his number in my notebook somewhere. And Katniss is right, I really don't give a fuck. I grabbed my Hello Kitty phone -I know right, so mature- and dialed his number. The phone rang and someone picked it up.

"Hullo, who is this?"

"Listen girl, I don't give a fuck about what you say to me but- wait, Posy?"

"Hi Madge, Those words are only for big kids."

Oh my god, I just cussed in front of a five year old.

"Posy I'm so sorry-" I got cut off as I heard the phone get ripped away from Posy.

"What do you want?"

"I want to speak to Gale."

"Well, this is his girlfriend and I would like to know who I'm speaking too."

"Well, isn't it rebound girl, it's Margaret."

I heard a mock gasp in the background "OMG! Midget is that you?"

"Yes, _Glimmer _I was hoping to talk to Gale, thank you."

"Aw! You're so nice saying thank you! BTW, the whole school knows what happened between you guys."

"I hope they know you're the cause of it."

"Me? I would never do such a thing!"

"Let me talk to Gale."

"No."

"Give him that phone right now Diamond."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then you're gonn-"

I heard a deep voice in the background and Glimmer's annoying high-pitched voice was clouding my brain.

"Hey babe,"

I scoffed at the speaker as I heard them share a kiss.

"Hi Gale,"

"Madgey-May? Um I mean, Madge?"

"Yes, it's me and I want to talk to you." My voice was slightly shaky as I said this but I think he didn't notice.

"Why? Catnip told me you hated me. I gave you a perfectly good reason for why we don't date anymore."

Of course, I have one too, it's because you cheated on me.

"Because kissing her in front of me is a good reason."

He was silent for a second before I heard the hollow beep of my phone.

My chat box glowed and chimed as I turned around.

_Delirium (Delly): Hey gurl hey!_

_Magpie (Madge): Hi Delly_

_Delirium: Why type so sad?_

_Magpie: I just talked to Glimmer_

_Delirium: Oh… she really can be mean! :| But her cheek bones are so pretty and she looks good in anything!_

_Magpie: Dell…. Are you on my side or hers?_

_Delirium: Sorry Mads! :) R u going to my party?_

_Magpie: :0 OF COURSE DEL! Why wouldn't I?_

_Delirium: So… you're okay that Gale gonna b there 2?_

_Magpie: U invited him!_

_Delirium: It was when you guys were still together and I wouldn't Un-invite someone! It's so rude!_

_Magpie: You sound like Effie… O.o_

_Delirium: She is my aunt…_

_Magpie: That's true. _

_Delirium: I have 2 help out in the café TTYL!_

_Magpie: Bye Delly_

I closed my computer and scratched my head.

"There's nothing to do!"

I guess I could go swimming. I changed into my white bikini and grabbed my towel before I headed down.

Before I reached the pool I saw a mess of hair and two people sucking face.

"What! Annie! Finnick! What are you still doing here!?"

Annie Pulled away first with tangled, wet hair down her back.

"Here's Finny-boo," she pointed to him, "and there's water. Add it up."

"I don't mind you two being here, but do you have to suck face?"

Finnick pulled his head up from her neck, "It's necessary and this is not her face."

"Okay, gross. Stay, but keep your lips to yourselves please."

I dropped my towel and jumped into the pool, splashing them.

I held my breath and looked around underwater. I saw their legs moving but I mainly focused on the design. The imported marble tiling of the pool was beautiful as itself, but in the wall was an aquarium (we fed them in the basement). I loved this pool; I remember when my mother used to teach me how to swim here.

I swam up to the top after seeing Finnick's hand move a little closer to Annie's body.

"What did I say about the touching!?"

Annie backed away quickly after she heard my comment, "Finny!"

He brushed his hair back and stared at her innocently, "What? I didn't do anything? You weren't arguing."

Annie's face went bright red as I laughed at them.

"That isn't funny Madge!" she grabbed me by my waist and pulled me under.

I gargled maybe about a ton of water before I came back up.

I smiled at them brightly, "You guys crack me up!"

"Thank you very much!" Finnick bowed to us as we applauded him.

We laughed at Finnick doing a little dance. I guess Gale isn't that important anymore. I still have my friends anyway.

* * *

**AN: Well how's that for a reason of breakup? I don't think this was my best chapter out of them! I really do want to try to update everyday, but it'll probably be really scattered. Sorry! Review what you think! Also, check my profile for my youtube account, you can watch the trailer for this Fanfiction on there. Subscribe/Like/Alert/Review/Favorite! Thanks guys! (::) :* MWAH!  
**

**PM me for Beta  
**


End file.
